Chapter 4 Let me Go!
by Syd7117
Summary: Awesome story my friends and I have been writing! Great job Noelle- you really know how to get the readers' attention!


Loving You Forever

Chapter 4- "Let me go!"

He smiled and pulled me even closer to him, then I heard him whisper in my ear, "You hungry?"  
I nodded with a grin.

He chuckled then got out of bed. He slipped a shirt on and gave me his hand. We walked downstairs hand-in-hand and saw that everyone else had left for the day. He shrugged and began making some waffles.

As the day began to come to a close, and I was sitting on the bed in my bedroom reading a magazine, Jonathon walked in then shut the door.

"Everyone's downstairs watching a movie. You want to come down?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Not really. I'm just…thinking about some things. And the peace and quiet is nice." I said with a smile.

"What you thinking about?" he said as he looked down at the magazine.

"Just…my past…" I said as my voice trailed off and cracked a bit.

He looked up at me with confused eyes. Suddenly, tears started boiling over, and so he pulled me to his chest. "Soph…what's wrong?"

"I don't know. What's going to happen when we graduate and get jobs?"

"Nothing will happen except we may not see each other as much as we do now." He said as he rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

I nodded into his chest. He pulled away and looked at me then wiped my tears. I smiled then leaned into his lips. He smiled then kissed me back. As the kiss got deeper, he explored my waist then tugged at my shirt. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Jonathon…are we really ready for that?" I said while looking down.

"If you're not ready, then we don't have to do anything." He said to me without a complaint in his voice. "I want you to be sure about everything, Soph."

I nodded. He was the best boyfriend that anyone could want-caring, loyal, was raised nicely - he was just perfect. And as the week came to a close, I wished that we would have started this relationship a lot sooner.

Monday's are always the worst. You're tired, and are wishing the weekend didn't end yet. As I was pulling my jeans on, McKenna knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sophie! Jonathon's at the door! Can I let him in?"

"Yeah!" I said as I buttoned them and fixed my bra.

McKenna must've left to go find Caleb before classes started because suddenly I felt Jonathon wrap his arms around me and start kissing my neck.

I laughed, "Hey Jonathon."

"Hello beautiful, you look so very nice this morning."

I smiled and broke away from him so I could slip my shirt on, "You know, you shouldn't be here while I get dressed."

He grinned, "You are dressed. You had jeans and a bra on."

I laughed then picked up my book bag, "So what are you doing after your classes today?"

"Hanging with you of course." He said with a smile as he handed me my cell phone from my desk. "Did you have plans to do anything?"

"Yeah, actually I did. I'm staying after the lecture to talk with Mr. Leonard. I'll meet you in the common room around 3?"

"Okay beautiful, see you then." He said before kissing me then heading to class.

After my bio-chemistry class, I stayed to talk to Mr. Leonard, as was planned. He said he had great news, "Miss Knot, I have some wonderful news for you." He said with a huge grin.

"Yes, Mr. Leonard?" I asked as I laid my bag down on one of the chairs.

"I got a call from SeaWorld this morning." He said with a smile.

I started to get butterflies in my stomach, "And?" I said with a smile.

"They want to give you a job, swimming with the dolphins. They saw one of your essays and were very impressed. Congratulations." He said before shaking my hand.

I walked out of the room half-dazed. I had a huge grin on my face as I walked down to the common room and saw Jonathon. I started walking over to him but then a blonde girl climbed over his lap and began kissing his lips fiercely. I gasped and dropped my books, creating a huge noise.

"Sophie!" Jonathon said as he pushed the girl off him and came running to me. I backed away slowly.

"D-don't touch me." I said as I clutched my arms to my chest.

"Sophie, that was my ex, I swear, nothing is happening between me and her." He said as he walked closer.

"It doesn't look like nothing is happening." I said as I bumped into Jake.

"Sophie? What's wrong?" Jake asked as he clutched at my elbow, helping me from falling.

"L-let's just get out of here." I said as I turned and began walking out of the room.

Jake grabbed my book from the floor when I heard Jonathon, "Sophie! I love you! Please, believe me!"

I turned around and looked at him, "Well we're done. I was right; I don't have the time for a relationship." I said as I looked at Jake who nodded then swing an arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the room.

Once we got to my room and I dropped my stuff at my desk, Jake asked, "What did he do, Soph?"

"He cheated. But, it doesn't matter because I'm moving and we would've had to break up anyways." I said as I wiped a tear off one of my cheeks.

Jake nodded then left the room, he could see that I wanted to be alone.

Around an hour later, McKenna ran into the room and looked at me, "Honey! I'm so sorry, he's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you!" she said trying to comfort me.

But I didn't need to be comforted, this has happened before, it wasn't a big deal really. I kind of shrugged her off then replied, "Don't worry about it, McKenna. Well, I'm heading down for a swim, I'll catch you later."

As I walked down to the pool, I saw everyone kind of staring at me with sorry expressions. I just shook my head and walked out of the dorm room building and down the sidewalk to the rec center. I went to my locker and unlocked it, then changed into my suit. I locked the locker back up, then grabbed a kickboard and headed down to the pool. On my 14th lap I felt someone in the pool next to me. I figured it was Caleb, so I continued swimming but when I threw the kickboard aside I saw it was Jonathon.

"Sophie, I swear to God, NOTHING is going on between me and Haley. She's my ex and wanted to get back together, but I'm desperately in love with you, Soph. Please, believe me." He said lightly taking hold of my hand.

"I can't believe you. Now let me go, I have to finish my workout and pack." And with that, I pulled my hand away from him and finished on my 20th lap. He was still there watching me, but I ignored him and proceeded to the locker room. As I was walking out, I felt someone grab hold of my shoulders and pull me into a chemical closet near the pool entrance.

He turned the light on, and I groaned, "Jonathon, let me GO!"

"You said you were finishing your workout then packing. What do you mean? Are you leaving campus?" He asked with concern deep in his eyes.

"Yes, I got a job offer and they want me to start work right away. So I will finish my classes online." I grabbed my bag and fled the room. I didn't want to be near him any longer.


End file.
